


Marry Me

by sunshinepascal



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, SO FLUFFY, Sad Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: This was a request from Tumblr for a worn out Jack comes home from a mission and all he wants is snuggles.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was not suppose to end up in a proposal but my brain dished it out to one so here you go.

The night had just crept in, the sky still a dark blue color as the sun continued its decent behind the grounds of the earth for a rest. Jack practically dragged himself of the large porch searching for his keys with his empty hand before retrieving them and unlocking the door. He stepped inside the large ranch home glancing around and seeing you leaned over the sick, music playing in the air. Your hair was still wet from a shower and over one shoulder slightly exposing one side of your face to him. You wore one of his many white shirts and nothing else which made a tired smirk pull at his lips. You beautiful voice sang out the lyrics to the song softly as you washed dishes up. Jack let his bag drop at the door and shrug off his jacket finally yearning your attention. The smile that spread over your face lit Jack’s whole world up. You quickly dried your hands on the drying towel over your shoulder before placing it on the counter and quickly making your way to his already open arms. 

“Jack,” his name slipped from your lips in a pure happiness kind of tone as you buried your face in his shoulder.

“Hi there angel,” his voice was tired and you quickly pulled away concern all over your face.

“Are you okay?” You let your hands fall on each side of his face looking him over with worried eyes.

“I’m just beat darlin’ that’s all. I don’t even want to change clothes just please come here,” Jack pulled you to the couch where he laid down and then pulled you on top of him.

He reached up to the back of the couch and pulled a blanket from it and wrapped it around the two of you fixing you so you were more comfortable in his arms. The second you were both settled you both let out a sigh. This happened often more than it didn’t. Jack would come home from a particularly rough mission and not have the energy to even make it up the stairs to your bedroom. After about the third time this happened Jack had spent the money on a bigger and better couch and you only chuckled the day he brought it home all excited. You buried your face up under his chin and reached up to kiss at his neck softly.

“Angel I am not going to lie to you I don’t think a mission has been that hard in a long time, in all senses.”

“What do you mean Jack?” You set up still not going far but just enough so you could see his face.

“I missed you terribly like I always do but I swear it was worse and I didn’t think it was ever going to end and we were ever going to get the tricky son of a bitch we were after,” he let one hand reach up and tuck some hair behind your ear.

“Well you guys won like always and you returned to me in one piece which is all that matters,” you reached up and removed his stetson and placing it on the coffee table next to the couch.

“You’re right. I just…it was a rough mission and there were times I wasn’t so sure I would see you again and I…I just…I really love you darlin’,” his lip quivered slightly, tears dancing at the edge of his eyes.

“Jack I love you too so much,” your voice was soft and you ran your fingers through his hair gently easing him.

Jack pulled you back down and buried his head in your shoulder and he let out a small sob. The job was hard and this was not the first time this had ever happened. You held him and played with his hair whispering reassurance to him over and over until he was done and the sobs stopped racking his body. When he finally pulled away he looked at you and you whipped his tears away before he reached up and did the same. 

“I didn’t even notice I had started…,” you let out a slight scoff at yourself.

“It’s okay darlin’,” Jack whispered before his let his lips gentle connect to yours.

You two shared a soft gentle kiss for a few moments before he pulled away his hand on the side of your face and he just looked you over with his brown eyes like he was memorizing your features for the millionth time. 

“What?” You asked with a little giggle as he kept searching over your face.

“Marry me,” Jack spoke the words simply and you swore your heart stopped for a moment.

“Wait Jack what?” It wasn’t you didn’t want to but you wanted to make sure your ear didn’t just deceive you.

“Marry me darlin’. I know it ain’t a normal proposal or its not fancy or anything. I promise to get you a ring tomorrow and I’ll get down on one knee and…”

You didn’t let him finish before your lips crashed to his shutting him up. You kissed him deeply your hand landing on his cheek.

“Jack I would want nothing more than to marry you fancy proposal or not,” you smiled wide tears finding their way back into your eyes and down your face in happiness.

“We are getting married,” he spoke with a wide smile himself.

“We’re getting married Jack,” you laughed nodding your head.

HIs lips found yours again in a passionate kiss before he kissed your nose and your forehead.

“I love you Jack,” you whispered.

“I love you too future Mrs. Jack Daniels.”


End file.
